Season 8: Part 14/Transcript
Part 14 (The team is meeting with each other in the base.) Cal: So how do we save Nevada now?! Mich: Don't worry. You nearly got through to her last time. Hendricks: Oh. No. Fuck that! Did you see what she did the Multi-Universe?!! Troy: We'll find a way to destroy whatever source she's using! Hendricks: But we don't know what the fuck she's using!! (Peridot arrives.) Peridot: Nevada placed her pendant in some sort of machine that amplifies its effects! It's located at... (checks her computer) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Freeze: I've heard of that freaky place. Bad history. Cal: Yeah. We we're at the place quite a number of years back. Mich: That was a Halloween I won't forget. Noah: Aria's being held there, too. Mich: Alright! That does it. Hendricks and I will go there and destroy that machine. Cal, you and the power rangers try one last time to save Nevada. If we miss this one, I fear that we won't stand a chance anymore. Cal: Got it. I'll do everything I can! Peridot: But there's one problem. Mich: What? Peridot: '''The machine and the pendant's density is too strong for our weapons. Only one thing can destroy it. '''Mich: Which is? Locus: (Entering) The Great Key. It's made of pure energy, and can easily destroy a Siren's pendant. Mich: But you're the only one with the key. None us have one. Locus: I know. (Locus tosses the inactive key to Mich.) Locus: I also know that I can't be forgiven for what I've done to you all. The sword can only be activated by me. But if I die, you can activate it. (Pulls out his pistol) Mich: LOCUS! WAIT!! (Locus commits suicide. The sword then turns on in Mich's hand.) Mich: I guess this is how it has to be. Cal: Yeah. Mich: We'll stay with the plan. Once the machine is destroyed, all of her power will be cut off completely. Kane is gonna have local PD lock the area down. Cal: Sounds good. Peridot: Um.... What are we gonna do with Locus' body? Mich: We'll have someone make sure to give him a burial. He should have that much. (Mich and Hendricks are deployed to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which Cal and the Rangers approach Nevada.) Nevada: Well, you couldn't stay away from me for long, can you? Cal: This is our last chance to reason with you. Shadowfright: She's been trying to reason with you! Nevada: Shadowfright knows what he's talking about. Cal: Not entirely! Nevada: We'll see about that. (She and Shadowfright teleports out.) (A group of Nightmare Animatronics appear.) Troy: Let's show them what we can do! (To his fellow rangers) Ready?! (The ranger get out their Morphers.) Rangers: GO GO MEGAFORCE!!! (At the Pizzeria, Mich and Hendricks encounter some animatronics themselves.) Hendricks: Now's a good time to use that sword!! (Mich gets out the energy sword and combats the animatronics without problems. More of them arrive. Mich plows through them with an unstoppable force. Cal and the Power Rangers continue to combat the Nightmare Animatronics while Nevada watches on. She also turns on a monitor and sees Aria Blaze, who has cuts and bruses, in the security room, guarded by Nightmare Forces soldiers.) Nevada: (Turns on comms) Take Aria away. Make sure she is never reunited with the Order. Nightmare Soldiers: Yes mistress. (The monitor shows a soldier grabbing Aria, who starts to struggle, lifts her over his shoulder and carries her out of the room. Nevada turns her attention to Cal and others) Nevada:.... (Her eyes turn back to blue) Cal... (They turn back to purple) Shadowfright: (Puts an arm around her shoulder) He can't help you. (Pulls her closer) You are mine.... (Strokes her cheek with his free hand) Forever. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts